


Colors in a grey sky die tonight

by twoheartsx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Death, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sad, mentioned blood, soulmate au where you cant see colors till you meet your true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because colors once bright and blue. Those shades of beautiful yellow and lilac turn to the black and white he once knew.</p><p>(Soulmate au where you only see colors after meeting your soulmate and vision goes back to black and white when they die)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors in a grey sky die tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to make this cute and happy, but I decided to make the title first and it inspired me to make it sad. I really like this AU and I have been wanting to write something for it for awhile. I hope you guys enjoy.

It was slow. A cammeo of feels and pain and this, this right here was the ending point. No start could ever be sweet enough to numb this sour, blant pain that filled and carved Into Killua’s chest. Because colors once bright and blue. Those shades of beautiful yellow and lilac turn to the black and white he once knew. The red covering his hands fades to a dull black as tears escape Killua. That brown that held light and was so bright fades as well. First dulls then the color goes, fades out like Gon had and Killua feels that pain worsen. Almost like he himself had been stabbed, almost like it was him lying on the floor bleeding out. He might as well be, he felt like it. He bites his lip, unmoving from the spot and he can see the one who caused this. That man who wickedly drove a knife into Gon. That man who smiled like he had just done something so amazing and maybe to him it was. To Killua it was the end of the world. His whole world shattered, vision dull and grey. That greyness he’d become accustomed to when he was a child. People like him didn’t find love and only true love could bring color to his dull eyes. A soul mate, something Killua learned young he would never find. He wasn’t allowed to love. He wasn’t made to. He was made to kill and so that's what he did. He never tried to find love, but love found him. 

A smile. The gesture simple and without much meaning and a spark of color. Nether he nor Gon noticed till colors, bright and vivid, filled their vision and both knew. Blushes as they realized that they were soul mates rose to their cheeks. Gon’s smile, bright and warm, as he threw his arms around Killua. They made plans, promises for a bright future that neither would see. Under stars that shone no where near as bright as Gon’s smile or Killua’s eyes when he seen Gon. They made plans and with full heart to see them through. 

Gon is enthusiastic and smiles as he tells his ante of his love. His finding a soulmate and she smiles, warm wishes and joy in her eyes. Killua knows the reaction from his family will not meet these same joyful reactions and that thought alone makes Killua frown. The sweet words of little Alluka play over in his head and her warm wishes. Her approval alone is all he needs. 

Alluka loves Gon. The two get along so well and Killua couldn’t ask for more. Gon is patient with her and even meets her demands. He treats her like a princess and Killua finds that even more charming. Still those harsh, un approving glances are enough to remind Killua who he is related to. To remind him how unwelcome his love for Gon is. The slow build on that reminder is shaken and Killua tries not to let it bother him. He knows none of them will see things his way so he doesn’t ask. He didn’t need their approval, only Alluka. Only the sibling who actually loved him.

The blood spills over gravel as the knife is drove in his chest because he was a traitor. He lost his will to live and Gon would understand. Killua smiles that gray he knows so well fading with his vision and the pain dulls. Sleep would be nice right now. Killua likes the sound of that.


End file.
